


Mine

by Errykun



Series: Kucing Hitam Berpita Merah [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinda Humor, M/M, Seme! Terushima, Uke!Kuroo, nista!terushima
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari minggu siang, Terushima terbangun dari tidurnya karena seseorang tidak tahu diri mengetuk pintunya dan apa yang dia katakan adalah,</p>
<p>“—sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Bisakah aku mengambil celana dalamku?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu belongs to harichi furudate.
> 
>  
> 
> prompt: cowok di kamar sebelah, sempak terbang.  
> [prompt by: sutet]

Siang itu adalah hari minggu yang sangat berharga bagi Terushima Yuuji; tidak ada pekerjaan, tidak ada kewajiban. Dia baru membuka mata dari tidurnya semalaman sekitar pukul dua belas tengah hari, itu pun karena seseorang tidak tahu diri mengetuk pintunya dengan keras hingga Terushima tidak mampu mengabaikannya terlalu lama.

Mau tidak mau, laki-laki bertindik itu akhirnya menyerah dan melangkah perlahan menuju pintu apartemen dengan muka mengantuk dan pakaian belel yang berantakkan. Persetan, Terushima tidak peduli, asalkan manusia yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintunya bukanlah wanita cantik bertubuh model internasion—

_Klik_.

—bukan kok, tapi Terushima tetap menganga seperti orang bodoh di hadapannya.

Orang yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintunya adalah seorang laki-laki, bertubuh lumayan tinggi dan berambut hitam pekat. Seharusnya, Terushima cuek-cuek saja dengan kenyataan itu, tapi salahkah kalau dia salah fokus ke leher si orang asing yang putih mulus sekali minta digigit-gigit?

Supaya tetap kelihatan keren, Terushima lantas berdehem seraya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari. “Ada perlu apa?” tanyanya, dengan nada suara yang sungguh _pria_.

Laki-laki itu tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa Terushima sedang cari-cari perhatian kepadanya. “Uh, hai?” katanya, membuka suara dengan ragu. Terushima menganggap itu adalah salah tingkah karena kegantengannya. Lalu laki-laki itu menambahkan, “Aku _Kuroo_ , Kuroo Tetsurou,” katanya. “Dari kamar sebelah. Kita tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya, tapi—”

Terushima mendadak merinding, kalau dia tahu di sebelah kamarnya ada makhluk seindah Kuroo, dia pasti sudah mimpi basah setiap malam.

“—sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Bisakah aku mengambil celana dalamku?”

Mendengarnya, Terushima sempat menahan napas selama beberapa detik. _Celana dalam_? Celana dalam, katanya?! Memangnya kapan mereka melakukan _itu_ sampai Kuroo meninggalkan celana dalamnya di kamar Terushima? Apa jangan-jangan tidak sengaja waktu dia pulang malam dengan keadaan mabuk? Sialan sekali Terushima tidak mengingat setiap detikny—

“Aku mau mengambilnya di balkonmu. Karena angin, salah satu jemuranku terbang ke balkonmu,” Kuroo tertawa. “Maaf, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.”

—ternyata begitu.

Terushima mengangguk kecil, merasa dongkol sendiri karena sempat berpikir aneh-aneh. Kemudian dia beranjak masuk menuju pintu balkon. Kuroo, tanpa dipersilakan pun, mengikuti dari belakang. Ketika Terushima membuka pintu geser balkonnya, tatapan matanya langsung tepat mengarah pada satu objek berwarna putih yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas lantai balkonnya. Segera diambilnya benda milik Kuroo itu tanpa banyak bicara.

Terushima menyodorkan benda itu tepat ke hadapan Kuroo, “Nih,” katanya. Namun, tepat sebelum Kuroo sempat mengambilnya, Terushima menarik celana itu menjauh seraya tersenyum menyebalkan, “Ups, tunggu,” katanya. “Bagaimana aku bisa percaya benda ini punyamu? Kau bisa saja mengaku-ngaku, 'kan?"

"Heh," Kuroo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sialan. Laki-laki ini benar-benar mengajaknya bermain-main. Tidak ada alasan untuk berlaku sopan lebih lama lagi. "Hanya orang gila yang mengaku-ngaku hanya untuk mendapatkan celana dalam orang lain."

" _Fetish_?"

"Sialan, mana mungkin," Kuroo tertawa meremehkan.

"Baiklah, karena ini bukan punyamu, cepatlah pergi," Terushima membuat isyarat seperti mengusir.

Kuroo mendecih. "Itu benar-benar milikku."

"Kalau begitu, _buktikan_ ," Terushima tersenyum menyeringai, tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan pada Kuroo.

Kuroo tidak mau kalah membuat lawan bicaranya kesal, "Kau bisa mencium benda itu dan selangkanganku dan membuktikan sendiri bahwa _baunya_ sama."

Mendengarnya, senyuman Terushima melebar. Tidak segera membuka suaranya, dia mendorong Kuroo hingga tersungkur ke belakang, menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang keras ketika tubuh Kuroo jatuh menimpa lantai. Lalu Terushima menindihnya dari atas, "Hei, aku sungguh boleh melakukan itu?"

Kuroo sedikit tersentak. Sumpah, apa yang dia pikirkan? Ini benar-benar memalukan. Kuroo lantas mengangkat sebelah tungkai dan menendang Terushima kuat-kuat; kini giliran Terushima yang tersungkur ke belakang, menabrak meja kecil yang diletakkan di belakangnya. "Kau sialan, aku hanya bercanda," Kuroo berujar kemudian.

Terushima meringgis, memegangi punggungnya yang sedikit terluka. Kemudian dia beranjak, kembali mendekati tempat di mana Kuroo terduduk seolah tidak ada kapok-kapoknya. "Aku juga bercanda," katanya seraya sedikit tertawa meremehkan.

Kuroo balas menatapnya, masih tetap dengan ekspresi menuntut. Namun, kedua matanya terbuka melebar tepat ketika Terushima bergerak terlalu dekat dan kemudian menciumnya; sangat cepat hingga dia tidak sempat menghindar. Ini sangat menyebalkan, tapi Kuroo tidak sama sekali meninju wajahnya. Jangan tanya _kenapa_.

Ketika menjauh, Terushima tertawa menyebalkan. "Kalau yang _itu_ , tidak bercanda," katanya. Lalu celana dalam yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya itu dia pindahkan ke pangkuan Kuroo, "Ini kukembalikan. Lain kali jangan menjatuhkan celana dalammu ke balkonku lagi—"

Terushima memberikan jeda di mana seringainya melebar.

"—aku lebih suka kau menjatuhkan celana dalammu ke samping ranjangku."

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> part ketiga series~ kali ini tidak nsfw meskipun tetap ambigay haha  
> terima kasih buat neng sutet yang ngasih prompt koplak ini hahanjay maap jadinya pair geje ini padahal kutahu dirimu nyontohinnya bokuro :')
> 
> bokuro nyusul kok, bersama dua secret pair lainnya ohoho
> 
> terima kasih banyak yang sudah baca, ya! kritik dan saran jangan sungkan ke komentar yaa


End file.
